maggie-a-rooney
by innocentwithfear
Summary: they all go on a trip with diggie does Maggie happen do they finally kiss or get into a fight?
1. the trip

At school after school 5:00pm

Maddies POV

My phone rang.

It was Liv.

"Hey Liv whatsup", I said.

"Hi Mads dad is taking the entire gym class to a secret place tomorrow so pack for 2 months and the rest of the family goes too",said Liv.

"Okay bye Liv",I said.

Diggies POV

Maybe todays the day i can ask her out today.

"Guess what",we each said.

"you go first Rooney",I said.

"We are going to a secret place",maddie said.

You know tomorrows a better day to ask her out.

"what did you wanna say",Maddie said.

"Never mind but how long are we gonna be gone", i said.

"two monthes but i gotta go bye",Maddie said then hugged me.

That hug made me wanna pack right away and i could barely sleep.

**i do not know how to do chapters so search part 2 maggie if you wanna see it it will be on sooner then Friday**


	2. the court

Maddies POV

diggies house 7:00 pm

"i'll get out",i said.

He answered we hugged then we left.

After3 hours of driving we were finally there and i was happy because it was the best basket ball court where celebirties can only get in.

we have no celebirty,wait we have Liv Rooney Bam What.

Dads POV

"We have Liv Rooney and i said on the phone i would bring more but i deceided not to bring them",I said.

"How many people",the person behind the counter said.

"Sevan",I said.

"here you go",he said giving us sevan wrist bands.

Liv POV

"Okay Mads i knew where we were going the whole time thats why i got you two a special and i got a beginners class but i should of hired you",i said.

Maddie POV

a special room for the two of us Bam What and did she say she should of hired me then a trainer to TRAIN her Bam What.

"where is it" i said giving the come over here comand to diggie.

"Here ya go",Liv said.

I entered the room and it was filled of snacks basketballs and hoops.

Diggie walked and said dips on the blue ball

**part 3 probaly tomorrow and i do this after school so yeah laterz**


	3. the hotel

basketball court

10:30 pm

Maddies POV

yawns

"i am tired we got here late",i said.

"lets go check with Liv",diggie said.

"Maddie this is awesome ya wanna play a game",Liv asked.

"sure, one more game shouldnt hurt", i said.

she is pretty good but i won Bam What.

Dads POV

"Time to go home guys we will get Mcdonalds on the way to the resort",i said.

"okay that could be cool",diggie said.

LATER AT THE RESORT PARKING LOT

"Okay kides me and your mom will check you can do whatever you want oh and maddie their is a basketball court,Liv you might enjoy",I said.

Livs Pov

"Oh My dazzleberry the spa i have to go in that i am gonna see it",i said.

i am gonna go their but not now i am gonna spy on them...

**I know short chapter but i got homework**


	4. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**i got a comet saying their is no maggie part **

**well i put that to say ma****gg****ie and to say diggie and maddie like each other**

**Ma****dd****ie ****and di****ggie**


	5. Liv

**Liv POV**

**11:30**

**in the basket ball court**

**so they walked in the basketball court in and i saw them do something unexpected not hug not hold hands they kissed on the lips is this the start of maggie?well if so i should leave.**

**no ones POV**

**the door made a slamming sound and Livs matching charm bracelet as maddies**

**"What was that"said Diggie noticing the slam.**

**"i dont whats that it looks like jewelery".maddie said thinking its a charm bracelet.**

**they ran to the bracelet and diggie didnt think it was Liv but maddie knew.**

**"ugh Liv spied on us.i want my What"maddie said**

**"i'm so scared"diggie said sarcastically.**

**"dont make fun of i do have a Basketball and im not afraid to use it,"Maddie said,"lets go the the boys area is twins room is parents room is we all have suites filled with candy and a soda machine and video games and the best of all a wishing well that gives you 500 wishes every Hour"**

**They entered the elevator and pressed 3 and the elevator went so fast maddie fell and landed on diggies quickly got up before her dad saw.**

**"We should find liv",Maddie said,"shes probaly in the go."**


End file.
